The Immortal's Nindo
by Miss Crossbow
Summary: A short aspect on what might have been Hidan's motto. Hope you like!


**A/N: Okay, I wanted to dedicate something short and sweet to my favorite Naruto character, and this came out. Read and review please, and more importantly, enjoy. :)**

* * *

Night had fallen, engulfing everything into darkness. There was no moonlight, nor any light. It was even hard to move.

The silver-haired man raised his gaze to the sky. He breathed heavily whilst holding a pike, which was deep within his chest, piercing his heart.

"So...Beautiful..."

He heard a scream of his victim harshly rendering the cold night air from nearby. A scream of pain. A scream of agony. Thrilling, just thrilling.

Now, he was to finish the Ritual. Gently holding the pike in his hand, he moved in the middle of the bloody symbol on the ground and lied backwards. Whispering a prayer only he understood, he closed his eyes. He prayed, and prayed. Time stood still, like everything subordinated down to this man and his blood-thirsty ceremony. Upon finishing, he decided to lay there a bit more, just to piss off his partner, an, how he liked to interpret, unappreciative geezer who cared only about his money. The man huffed.

Now he pictured himself walking through the dark, or more precisely, his subconsciousness. He gave his life and purpose a deep thought.

"My world," he thought "is always within darkness. There's only one ray of light, and I have come to rely on it". He looked into the distance, his eyes a little blinded by a distant sunlight.

"Jashin-sama..." he said quietly.

"I repent Jashin-sama" he panted his Lord's name once again, with fanatic passion in his voice.

A thick ray of blue light coated the man, and covered him like a shield from the darkness, as he moved forward. He saw a boy covered in blood in one corner. Himself. He was crying whilst sitting in his Lord's symbol, holding a kunai in his hand.

"I knew how to get through that world...A world of rejection, a world of pain. But, that light shone, and my world grew a little brighter. Brighter and brighter, as the years went by. But, the color of ash...That was it! That terribly ash-colored world..." he gripped light into his hand as he moved forward. He was closer and closer to the sunlight.

"That awful world...I'll destroy it, piece by piece. And set alight the light of Jashin-sama" he spread his muscled arms out.

The scythe appeared in his left hand.

"Through my pain..." he added.

Tears of blood fell down his cheeks. He had reached the sunlight.

"And from pain, there will be only light. Such terrible light. So terrible that my eyes will be useless" he looked into his other hand. It was glowing, and it started to burn. "And such terrible heat..." he murmured silently.

"And my body will melt...Melt away...Into nothing..." the immortal gazed down at his stomach. He could clearly see the insides of his abdomen, for his belly was open wide. He looked at his arm. Like an X-ray, he saw bones and flesh, and it too looked like it got dissected. But there was no bleeding. There was no pain. The immortal fixated his eyes on the light again.

"And I'll die..." he resolved.

"I'll finally be allowed to die". Tears dripped down his cheeks, and a big sincere smile widened on his face. The fire on his free hand unfolded to the other parts of his body, until it engulfed him in whole. His vision got blurred and he felt drowsy; And then...

"Hidan...Hidan!"

The silver-haired man fell out of his subconsciousness, back into the real world. He grasped his head and rubbed his forehead, like he was just woken from a trance. The voice penetrated his ears like a spear.

"It's been all bloody night already! Get up, we're falling behind with the mission again" a tall man with a mask covering his face, our hero's partner, angrily yelled and walked away down the road, not even bothering to wait for his immortal companion to get up.

"Ugh, I hate this guy..." the man named Hidan mumbled. He slowly pulled the pike out of his chest and wiped some blood off his hands. Grabbing the triple-bladed scythe, his beloved weapon, that was right beside him, and putting it on his back, Hidan stepped out of the symbol and slowly paced towards his partner, who was already much forward and reading a map. He stopped and looked behind into his religion's sign for a moment.

"To praise Jashin-sama, and to spread his light...That is my nindo! My ninja way!" he finally resolved.

"Hidan, get your slow ass here! C'mon, we're late!" he heard his partner crying out from the distance.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Kakuzu..." the immortal replied exasperated, and continued walking.


End file.
